My Happy Ending
by MrsAldous
Summary: It's over Shane" Caitlyn whispered walking away from him.


**My Happy Ending **

Caitlyn Gellar woke up one morning to find her 2 years on and off boyfriend sleeping beside her. Caitlyn had sat up and continued to stare at him but then she got up from the bed and got dressed and left.

It was just affair between them but nothing could develop between them. She would probably be there later but not anymore. It was time Caitlyn put an end to this on and off relationship with Shane Gray.

Caitlyn had turned to him once she and Nate Gray broke up and Shane still happened to have Mitchie Torres by that point but the two had split up because Mitchie wanted to be with someone else. So between Shane and Caitlyn, it really couldn't be a normal relationship.

Later on that night.....Caitlyn and Shane were sat in this bar with Jason Gray and his 4 years girlfriend, Leslie Barker and Nate and Mitchie were there as well but Nate had Selena Gomez in his arms. Mitchie had Trace Cyrus; the relationship was strong between Trace and Mitchie as far as she knew.

It was karaoke night at the bar and Caitlyn let out a sigh and thought about going up onto the stage and singing a song.

"ANYONE WANT AGO ON THE MACHINE?" The man asked loudly.

Caitlyn stood up and walked up onto the stage. "I will" Caitlyn answered.

"Well cutie pick a song and sing your heart out" the man replied giving Caitlyn the microphone and she looked at all the songs and came across one that she really loves.

"OK, I'm going to sing Avril Lavigne, my happy ending" Caitlyn said.

The music started and Caitlyn started singing.

**_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_**

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh....

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

[Pre-Chorus:]  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:]  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....  
Oh ooooh....

After Caitlyn had sang it; everyone clapped for her and cheering for her. Caitlyn had been staring at Shane and Nate most of the song and they had given her eye contact.

Caitlyn walked off the stage and Shane had walked up to her and whispered.

"You did great out there" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn turned to face him. "Thanks but you're on your own tonight Shane" Caitlyn said. "I'm not some toy to you"

Before Caitlyn could walk away Shane had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and Caitlyn started kissing him back and Mitchie and Nate had seen it and Shane breaks it off.

"You're not just some toy to me Caity" Shane replied kissing her one more time.

Caitlyn looked over at Nate who looked away and started kissing Selena again and Shane looked at Mitchie who turned back to Trace and started kissing him.

Caitlyn and Shane looked at each other.

"It's over Shane" Caitlyn responded walking towards the table.

Shane had just stood there and followed Caitlyn and went to sit back down. Caitlyn gathered her things together.

"Leaving?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah I'll see you all really soon"

"See you tomorrow" Leslie said.

Caitlyn nodded and just simply walked out looking at Nate and Shane one last time and she smiled weakly and then left.

**I'm not sure if I like this ending but oh well up to you guys if you liked it.**

**Please review. **


End file.
